1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional watercrafts in which a plurality of outboard motors are installed on a stern of the watercraft and the outboard motors are coupled together with a rod-shaped device called a tie bar. In such a watercraft, steering angles of the outboard motors are changed in a coordinated manner. Conversely, Laid-open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-083795 and Laid-open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-199189 disclose watercrafts in which a plurality of outboard motors are not coupled with a tie bar and, instead, steering angles of the outboard motors are controlled individually. More specifically, in the watercraft disclosed in Laid-open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-083795, the steering angles of the outboard motors are set according to a traveling performance mode selected by a helmsperson. In the watercraft disclosed in Laid-open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-199189, target steering angles for a port side outboard motor and a starboard side outboard motor are set individually based on a rotation angle of a steering wheel and an engine rotational speed.